


September 15, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell ate every chicken wing before confusion formed in his wide eyes.





	September 15, 2003

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell ate every chicken wing before confusion formed in his wide eyes due to Supergirl's sudden scowl.

THE END


End file.
